Chuse Amaya
Amaya Chuse is a fancharacter created by Cure Shabon, based off Spider-Man, and currently not affiliated to any particular fanseries. Her alter ego is Cure Aranea (キュアアラネア Kyua Aranea). Personality Before gaining her powers, Amaya was nothing but a shy and antisocial student in Morioka Third High School, who struggled to find her place in the world ever since her mother's disappearance, and was morbidly afraid of spiders. The original Pretty Cures, Cure Black and Cure White, are her childhood heroines and role models, in particular the latter, who led to Amaya's love for chemistry and academic pursuits. After becoming Cure Aranea for good, she becomes more friendly and confident, while still retaining a certain inferiority complex, and gets over her arachnophobia. History The Origin of Cure Aranea's Powers Thousands of years ago, a skilled weaver named Arachne boasted that she was greater than the goddess Athena, who challenged Arachne to a weaving contest. During the contest, Arachne created blasphemous images of the gods.This infuriated Athena, who destroyed Arachne's work, leaving Arachne no choice but to hang herself. However, Athena took pity on Arachne and transformed her into the world's first spider. Since then, Arachne's countless children are scattered around the world, doomed to weave their webs for the rest of their lives. Amaya is Bitten One day, during a class field trip to the Ozawa manufacturing corporation, Amaya Chuse lets her curiousity get the best of her and sneaks into a lab containing several genetically-engineered spiders, one which latches onto her and eventually bites her on the shoulder. After returning home, Amaya finds the spider chowing down on the remains of the chocolate cake she brought to school for lunch, and finds out about the spider bite. The next morning, Amaya is shocked to find strange spider-like abilities manifesting, and eventually decides to keep the spider as her pet, naming him Cassius. The Birth of Cure Aranea After being scolded by her father Takuya for causing trouble at her school due to her newly-gained powers, an angered Amaya runs away from home, and Takuya goes after her, only to be murdered by a thief who has just robbed the deli next door. Ashamed of her recent selfishness and realizing she's powerless to save her dying father, Amaya has an emotional encounter with Cassius, unaware that Arachne's spirit is watching over them. Arachne encourages Amaya to use his gift to defend the innocent from evil, and Amaya agrees, vowing to avenge her father's death by using her powers to save the world, all while remembering something her mother told her when she was little: "with great power comes great responsibility". With her goal settled, Amaya designs a costume colored purple, a mix of the two colors Arachne described to her -- red for every heart of the innocent that bleeds, and blue for the sorrow of endangered citizens -- and gives herself the alias of Cure Aranea, with hopes that she will follow on the footsteps of her idols, Cure Black and Cure White. Relationships Chuse Takuya - Amaya's father. Chuse Mei - Amaya's little sister. Mamiya Hitomi - Amaya's aunt, who gets custody of her and Mei after Takuya's death. Cassius - The genetically-engineered spider that bit Amaya. Arachne - The mother of all spiders, who Amaya gains a psychic link with after being bitten. Ozawa Haruhi - Amaya's childhood friend, who she lost touch with after Haruhi was sent to attend a prestigious middle school overseas. Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka - Amaya's idols. Cure Aranea Unlike other Pretty Cures, whose abilities only manifest when they're transformed, Amaya's spider abilities can be manifested even in civillian form, as they have become part of her DNA. Her powers include the ability to cling to walls and to shoot web from her wrists, superhuman strength, speed and agility, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as improved reflexes; she has some trouble getting a hang of all these powers, in particular the super strength, but eventually becomes used to them. Appearance Amaya has fair skin, fawn-colored hair reaching mid-back, blue-green eyes, and her fashion sense is simple but classy with a touch of femininity. She wears her hair in twin braids, and before getting her powers, also wore round horn-rimmed glasses due to her being near-sighted. Once she decides to become Cure Aranea for good, she incorporates more red, blue, and -- especially -- shades of purple into her wardrobe, and due to the major improvement in her sight, drops the glasses she used to wear, as she no longer needs them. As Cure Aranea, Amaya wears a black wig with a purple luster and styled in a bob cut, and disguises her eye color through purple contacts. Her outfit wasn't designed yet, but it will have a major spiderweb motif. Etymology Chuse (蛛瀬): "Spider stream" Amaya (雨夜): "Night rain" Aranea is Latin for "spider", while Cassius' name comes from "casses", which is Latin for "spider web". Trivia *Amaya's original concept was that she was a carbon copy of the original Spider-Man, and her backstory was inspired by that of the 2002 film. While she still keeps some aspects of her original version (known as Kumo Amaya), her backstory was retooled, now being a combo between those of the 2002 film, the Broadway musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, and the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man, and she was aged up five years. Also, her Cure form was originally named Cure Spinne, and Cassius was originally named Buibui. *She's one of the few Pretty Cures whose powers are purely genetic as opposed to magical. Thus, she doesn't need a transformation item, a transformation sequence, or finishing attacks of any kind. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Unaffiliated Original Characters